One Three Way
by Dakota Phantom
Summary: "Eu tinha chamado os dois para tomarem sake em minha casa e eu acho que era isso que estávamos fazendo antes de Sasuke me atacar. Talvez o efeito tenha subido rápido para aqueles dois, era o que eu queria acreditar." SasuNaruSai PWP Naruto POV


**Título:** One Three Way

**Autora:** Dakota Phantom

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Sinopse:** "Eu tinha chamado os dois para tomarem sake em minha casa e eu acho que era isso que estávamos fazendo antes de Sasuke me atacar. Talvez o efeito tenha subido rápido para aqueles dois, era o que eu queria acreditar."

SasuNaruSai PWP

**Classificação: **M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. História sem fins lucrativos.

**Avisos:** Isso aqui é uma PWP, ou seja, puro sexo. E também yaoi, ou seja, puro sexo entre homens.

**Naruto POV**

**One Three Way**

**Oneshot PWP**

Tenho a sensação de formigamento em meu estômago e isso se espalha pelos meus braços e pernas e acaba com um arrepio frio em minha espinha

Sasuke tem os lábios pressionados nos meus. Pressionados não. Eles se mexem vigorosamente e sua língua já ultrapassou a barreira dos meus dentes obrigando que eu corresponda ao beijo inesperado. Talvez eu não tenha correspondido devidamente por estar completamente chocado.

O beijo se quebra e os olhos negros me fitam a apenas um centímetro. Sasuke estava sério como sempre se mostrava, mas tinha um brilho não só nos olhos, porém todo o seu rosto tinha algo de diferente. Ele me mostrava algo totalmente novo que me pegou de guarda baixa.

A sua mão percorre firme pela lateral do meu corpo e me aperta desejosamente pela cintura terminando o movimento puxando o tecido da minha calça.

Sinto uma movimentação atrás de mim, mas não consigo me mexer. Estou preso nos olhos de Sasuke.

E então minhas costas ficam quentes com a proximidade de outra pessoa ali bem perto.

– Naruto-kun – Sai sussurra soltando o ar no meu pescoço.

Eu estremeço notavelmente e não tenho certeza se Sasuke sorri pela proximidade e, sem desviar os olhos dos meus, ele aperta mais minha calça puxando para si. Eu teria dado um passo para frente se ele não estivesse tão perto e o braço de Sai não estivesse envolvido em meu peito.

Sasuke levanta a minha camisa e desliza o dedo pelo meu abdome que vai tensionado conforme seu movimento.

Ao mesmo tempo, Sai também levanta minha camisa por trás dedilhando minhas costas. Seus dedos estão frios e eu me arrepio, o que só aumenta quando ele solta um beijo molhado pela dobra do meu pescoço dando outro pelas costas do meu ombro.

Eu estava confuso e me pergunto: Como as coisas chegaram exatamente aquele momento?

Eu tinha chamado os dois para tomarem sake em minha casa e eu acho que era isso que estávamos fazendo antes de Sasuke me atacar. Talvez o efeito tenha subido rápido para aqueles dois, era o que eu queria acreditar.

Porém tudo aquilo parecia tão combinado que eu ficaria nervoso se não estivesse, de algum modo, incapacitado de me afastar das carícias. Nem a minha mente parecia estar querendo me fazer tomar uma atitude decente. Tudo estava apagado, era como se meu próprio cérebro me dissesse "não pense, apenas sinta".

E bem, eu estava sentindo.

Levantei os braços mecanicamente quando Sasuke e Sai exigiram tirar a parte de cima da minha roupa.

Senti Sai colocando seu torço também nu as minhas costas. Seu peito estava frio que nem suas mãos e senti outro arrepio ao contato com a minha pele quente. Sua mão pálida passeava pelos meus ombros e eu os encolhi.

Sasuke não estava mais com o rosto colado ao meu. Tinha descido um pouco espalhando chupões doloridos pelo meu peito. Senti seus cabelos roçarem em meu pescoço e isso de algum modo me excitou. Ele havia descido um pouco minhas calças e eu sentia minha cueca parcialmente exposta e então fiquei entre nervoso e ansioso com o que estava para acontecer. Ou estava acontecendo.

Os dedos de Sasuke mexiam no meu quadril e então deslizaram para a minha boxer e a falta de um contato, mas firme por aquela área me deixou na expectativa, e começando a desejar algo a mais, porém Sasuke não parecia disposto a me ceder isso agora.

Sai arranhou a pele bronzeada de meus braços enquanto aproximava ainda mais o corpo colando por completo em mim.

Ele ainda estava com as calças, porém eu conseguia sentir sua semi-ereção roçando em meu traseiro propositalmente.

Isso com a combinação da língua de Sasuke, agora, rodeando meu mamilo agressivamente, me fez soltar um suspiro bem auditivo enquanto fechava os olhos para sentir melhor aquelas sensações novas. Eu já tinha mandado tudo para os ares mesmo.

Levei as mãos trêmulas para os ombros ainda vestidos de Sasuke que sorriu contra a minha pele, apertando meu mamilo entre seus dentes.

Sai começou a se roçar em mim mais acentuadamente e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro lambendo a curvatura do meu pescoço.

Empinei meu traseiro e ouvi um suspiro baixo de Sai como resposta, e quando penso em acompanhar seus lentos movimentos, a mão de Sasuke apalpou minha bunda, puxando em direção a sua ereção e eu arfei. Abri os olhos e lá estava ele olhando intensamente para mim novamente.

O senti apalpar o membro de Sai pelos movimentos atrás de mim e Sai soltou um gemido baixo ao meu ouvido.

Sasuke insinuou seu quadril no meu com movimentos circulares e eu agarrei sua blusa a puxando e ele avançou em meus lábios me dando um beijo lento, molhado e sensual abafando minhas arfadas. Ainda brincava com o membro de Sai o fazendo soltar barulhos provocantes perto ao pé de meu ouvido, ajudando a me excitar.

A mão livre de Sasuke puxou os cabelos de minha nuca que provavelmente já estavam molhados com os pingos de suor que brotavam de mim pelo nervosismo, ansiedade, excitação... Tudo junto.

E então ele deslizou a mão pelo meu torço e cravou as unhas na minha cintura. Meus lábios foram libertos do seu beijo que agora eu tinha certeza que havia correspondido com ânsia, mas Sasuke não se afastou fazendo seus lábios ficarem roçando nos meus.

Seus dedos, da minha cintura, dedilharam até minhas costas e achei que ele iria adicionar a outra mão para o beneficio de Sai, porém ele apertou minha bunda novamente com força e intensificou as investidas do meu membro contra o seu. Prendi um gemido na garganta.

Ele abaixou as calças de Sai que arfou mais alto e parei de prestar atenção no que Sasuke fazia a ele quando seus movimentos foram ficando insinuantes pelo espaço entre minhas nádegas ao que esfregava o quadril no meu.

Sasuke, enfim, deslizou um dedo na fenda entre as nádegas e pressionou, me fazendo arquear as costas de imediato. Fez um movimento leve de vai e vem por ali e então querendo sentir mais, mexi meu traseiro com seu dedo aprofundando um pouco daquele toque.

Ele sorriu, mordendo meu lábio e intensificou o movimento, indo mais fundo e eu sentia seu dedo por cima do tecido da minha boxer indo e vindo cada vez mais forte quase me machucando, mas ao mesmo tempo eu desejava mais, então eu já mexia meu quadril também o que me favorecia por trás e pela frente.

Gemi quando o senti pressionar a entrada do meu ânus e apertei forte os seus ombros.

E então outra mão, provavelmente de Sai, deslizou pela mão de Sasuke, aproveitando para ter contato com aquela minha parte também, porém não ficou muito ali, chegando até minha virilha perto dos meus testículos e sem hesitação ele me apertou.

Gemi de novo fechando os olhos e rebolei um pouco querendo mais de todas as carícias que eles poderiam me proporcionar.

Afobado, levantei a blusa de Sasuke e forcei para tirá-la de seu corpo. Ele voltou com as mãos para onde estava e as enfiou pela minha cueca abaixando e me deixando nu. E por mais que uma súbita vergonha tivesse me atingido, o alívio de ter meu pênis ereto livre do tecido foi maior.

Quase soltei um protesto quando, ao abaixar minhas calças, Sasuke afastou as mãos da carne quente das minhas nádegas, mas fiquei quieto quando rodeou os dedos pelo meu membro. Não exatamente quieto, pelos ruídos que escapavam da minha garganta.

Ele abaixou-se e soltou um chupão em meu abdome que vi ficando vermelho. Então, desceu sem demora, porém desviou do meu sexo e mordeu sem delicadeza a minha coxa.

Minhas mãos coçavam e eu estava pronto para levá-las até a cabeça de Sasuke, mas Sai passou a língua pela extensão de minhas costas e tencionei os ombros o sentindo descendo e descendo. Ele parou e suas mãos apertaram minha cintura para logo lamber a extensão agora de minha nádega dando uma mordida não muito forte.

Soltei uma exclamação, surpreso, e Sasuke me olhou maliciosamente.

O vi aproximar-se do meu membro e seus olhos negros estavam nos meus quando ele passou a língua sensualmente pela lateral da ereção e eu tremi. Rodeou a cabeça do meu pênis me fazendo gemer baixo e enfiou só o começo em sua boca agressivamente, assim como todos os seus movimentos eram. Doeu um pouco, mas não reclamei. Eu queria mais. Eu queria tudo.

Aparentemente sabendo do meu desejo, Sasuke afastou-se, como se quisesse me deixar na mão mesmo, e seu dedo foi parar no pequeno caminho entre meus testículos e meu ânus friccionando o local me fazendo sentir um prazer maior, como se ali fosse um ponto fraco meu e eu nem ao menos sabia.

Minhas pernas vacilaram e me segurei em Sasuke, enquanto Sai separava bem minhas nádegas. Por um momento receei o que ele iria fazer e senti um vento leve pela minha entrada e com uma espiada de canto o vi assoprar lá. Ele me olhou com os seus olhos negros nublados de excitação e aproximou-se passando a língua lentamente pela entrada contraída. Minhas pernas vacilaram ainda mais e senti a ponta da língua de Sai entrar em mim, e eu gemi não me aguentando em pé.

Os dois me seguraram até eu estar no chão junto a eles. Sasuke me puxou para um beijo rápido e voraz e em seguida, tão rápido que eu mal consegui processar, me virou de costas para si e de frente para Sai. Eu deveria parecer uma boneca na mão daqueles dois.

Ele me levantou pelo quadril a centímetros do chão e tocou a parte que havia sido molhada anteriormente por Sai que agora em minha frente tocou meu pênis rapidamente descendo as mãos pela minha virilha, coxas e pernas, as separando.

Com isso, Sasuke mordeu meu ombro rodeando minha entrada com os dedos e sem hesitar ou me dar um aviso prévio penetrou com dois dedos de uma vez. Fiquei incomodado com a dor de início soltando uma reclamação, mas Sai passou a esfregar seu membro ao meu deliciosamente e eu fui distraído facilmente. Sem conter o impulso, segurei com a mão trêmula seu membro junto ao meu nos masturbando lentamente.

Sasuke adicionou outro dedo que me fez perder a concentração soltando um ruído pela garganta e Sai juntou sua mão a minha nos masturbando rapidamente. Eu me perdi nas sensações e quando percebi Sasuke também ajudava brincando com nossas ereções simultaneamente até que parou subitamente me erguendo mais um pouco e Sai afastou-se.

Senti algo encostar-se a minha entrada e hesitei. Estava clara a intenção de Sasuke.

– S-sasuke... Espera – não sei se ele me ouviu, pois minha voz era baixa e tremida, nem eu a reconheci. E se ouviu me ignorou.

Ele soltou meu quadril em cima de seu membro e o senti entrando em mim, o espaço dentro de mim sendo preenchido brutamente. Tentei conter um grito na garganta e ele já passava a se mover sem tentar começar lentamente ou com calma. Sasuke era agressivo, porém a fricção era profunda na minha carne e era tão boa que mal me importei com a dor. Ela existia, sim, e era bem presente, porém parecia só aumentar o prazer que eu sentia, de algum modo.

Sasuke deu uma estocada forte e gemi alto acompanhando seu movimento involuntariamente. Ele tinha as mãos firmes nas minhas coxas que estremeciam e me fazia mover se enterrando cada vez mais rápido em mim.

Com uma espiada, vi que Sai observava extasiado e excitado e em poucos segundos ele aproximou-se tirando as roupas que faltavam como se não pudesse conter-se também e correu as mãos pelas minhas coxas, apertando as mãos de Sasuke pelo caminho. E então chegou à parte interna das minhas coxas até a virilha. Deslizou os dedos pela minha ereção pulsante e eu desejava que ele fizesse o que eu estava pensando, porém eu não conseguia formular as palavras quando eu sentia o tamanho prazer de Sasuke fundo em mim.

Mas Sai, como se tivesse me ouvido de alguma forma, agarrou meu membro e inesperadamente abaixou-se. Lambeu os lábios como se os preparasse e recebeu meu membro violentamente em sua boca.

Os movimentos de Sasuke pareciam só intensificar a cada segundo e Sai pareceu gostar disso começando a me chupar desajeitadamente. A mão de Sasuke desceu até o rosto de Sai e eu achei que era para algum tipo de caricia, mas ele agarrou os cabelos negros e curtos e forçou mais o movimento da boca de Sai em meu membro.

Gemi mais alto, sentindo saliva escorrer pelo meu pênis e Sai fechou mais a boca me fazendo sentir quente. Ele escorreu a língua por toda a extensão e brincou com a cabeça da ereção. A mão de Sasuke não o forçava mais e ele parou, afastando-se.

Eu ia soltar um resmungo contrariado se eu conseguia parar de gemer pela penetração.

Sai deitou-se e me olhando fixamente abriu as pernas me deixando vê-lo completamente.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, mas também não conseguiria fazer nada nem se soubesse. Era como se ele estivesse me convidando, mas como eu iria...?

E então Sasuke também parou de se movimentar e gemi frustrado. Eu estava tão excitado e tão perto de chegar ao clímax.

Sasuke tirou seu membro de dentro de mim quase abruptamente e eu sentia meu ânus pulsar dolorido. Eu queria tanto continuar, o que estava acontecendo?

Então seu dedo entrou em mim e com um movimento brusco Sasuke me fez curvar para frente e então cai por cima de Sai.

Sai segurou meu membro novamente como se me guiasse e logo senti sua entrada roçar na cabeça de meu pênis e prendi a respiração. Mas por pouco tempo.

Senti o dedo de Sasuke quase me alargando e espiei por trás de mim. Meu traseiro estava empinado e Sasuke sorriu de canto para mim antes de se arremeter dentro de mim e ao mesmo tempo penetrei Sai com um movimento só.

Gritei, não me segurando pelos braços e quase caindo por cima de do corpo abaixo de mim que também gemia.

Eu conseguia sentir todos os detalhes dos movimentos. Eu conseguia sentir todos os meus músculos contra Sasuke e os de Sai contra mim. Eu estava sentindo tudo intensamente.

Não segurei nada na garganta, gemendo de um jeito que eu mal sabia que conseguia. Minha mente estava apagada, eu estava louco.

Sai rodeou as pernas pela minha cintura e eu tentando me segurar, agarrei suas coxas rebolando. Mexia o quadril em círculos sentindo Sasuke mais fundo e gostoso em mim e eu mais fundo e gostoso em Sai.

Eles pareciam gostar disso. Eu estava amando. Estava fora de mim, fazendo tudo por um impulso de sentir mais prazer. Apertei os olhos não conseguindo mantê-los abertos por mais tempo.

Sasuke segurava minha cintura me ajudando com o movimento e Sai rebolava para mim também.

Abaixei a cabeça encostando minha testa em seu peito e abrindo um pouco os olhos vi seu membro. Duro e pulsante bem ali implorando por alívio.

Levantei a cabeça, esticando as costas e apenas me empinando mais, ouvindo Sasuke grunhir. Ele agora segurava uma mão em cada nádega minha as fechando e me fazendo engolir seu membro ainda mais em cada movimento.

Fechei os olhos novamente e tateei a cintura de Sai intensificando mais meu movimento assim como Sasuke fez comigo e eu e o ouvi gemer alto. Levei minha mão para seu membro e não consegui fazer muito além de um vai e vem atrapalhado, porém firme, e ele parecia gostar.

Meu corpo estava quente, meu interior estava queimando, meu pênis estava para explodir e parei de segurar.

Minhas pernas tremiam insanamente quase me fazendo vacilar e eu sentia meu membro completamente molhado deslizando para dentro de Sai.

Sasuke curvou-se pegando mais leve com os movimentos, porém por algum motivo aquilo me excitou mais e ele não me deixou ir com mais força para Sai, totalmente controlando a situação. Senti seu peito gelado e molhado pelo suor e sua respiração bateu meu pescoço.

– Hmf... Naruto – ele sussurrou mordendo meu ombro e eu me deixei levar.

Arqueei as costas jogando a cabeça para trás sentindo o apoio do ombro de Sasuke, enquanto gozava dentro de Sai com um urro alto mais do que satisfeito.

Sai também veio quase ao mesmo tempo enquanto se masturbava e o senti jorrar o líquido quente por nossos estômagos.

Eu cairia, porém Sasuke ainda levantou meu corpo dando uma estocada forte enquanto eu sentia meu interior sensível demais após o gozo, e Sai pareceu sentir o mesmo quando meu membro murcho mexeu-se dentro de si.

Senti o gozo de Sasuke dentro de mim, e escorrendo para fora. E então seus braços me agarraram em um abraço e ele me puxou.

Eu sai de Sai lentamente e cai com as costas sobre o corpo de Sasuke que havia se jogado pelo chão mesmo. Suas mãos agora passeavam pela lateral do meu corpo e eu ouvia sua respiração ofegante em meu ouvido.

Sai levantou-se, e sorriu para mim, mas não fui capaz de retribuir. Estava exausto. Maravilhosamente exausto.

Meus olhos pesaram e eu cedi ao cansaço e dormi sentindo meus músculos ainda acolherem Sasuke em mim.

~#~

Meu corpo ainda cansado que eu mal conseguia me mexer ao despertar. Senti o conforto da minha cama e tudo o que havia acontecido estava na minha mente em um segundo. Quase desejei não lembrar o que havia acontecido.

Tinha sido extremamente embaraçoso!

Vasculhei meu quarto com os olhos e não encontrei rastros de nenhum dos dois. A não ser claro o líquido grudento do meu estômago e a dor no ânus.

Suspirei aliviado e fechei os olhos novamente.

– Naruto? – ouvi a voz de Sasuke e xinguei mentalmente.

Abri os olhos novamente me deparando com o bendito coberto apenas por uma toalha na cintura. Isso não ajudou em _nada_.

– Acordou, finalmente – ele não sorriu, mas eu sentia o sorriso malicioso em sua voz.

– Café da manhã, Naruto-kun? – de repente Sai entrou no quarto com uma xícara em mãos e apenas a roupa íntima no corpo. Isso também não ajudou.

Ele sorriu e eu tinha certeza de uma coisa, vendo aqueles dois seminus me observando.

O que aconteceu em minha casa aquele dia... Eles queriam mais.

~#~


End file.
